


Vampire AU

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Summary: this is based off of a painting that @piligy on instagram did for DEArtfest so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vampire AU

**November 1st, 2039 - 1:43am**

Gavin and I were walking home from the office Halloween party, glad that Fowler had agreed to let us come in later after the party since we helped tear everything down afterwards. It was storming outside, approximately 40 degrees Fahrenheit, with thunder the whole way home. While walking home, both of us got soaked. As we walked into the apartment, I started taking off my jacket to let it dry off a bit and ended up touching something with an electrical charge, which gave me a small shock. Seeing as it seemed like nothing much, I just shook it off and went to bed with Gavin. 

**November 1st, 2039 - 10:17am**

After Gavin and I both woke up, the two of us started to get ready for work when I noticed an… odd feeling. I was extremely eager to sample anything and everything. Gavin’s coffee, the water that was still on the balcony railing. I wrote it off as a simple curiosity, something that was still fairly new to me. As we arrived at work, I continued sampling random things: the stains on the counter from the coffeepot, whatever was in Hank’s “water” bottle (it was vodka), rain off of people’s coats. And yet, it was like I wasn’t… satisfied. Whatever I was sampling wasn’t what I was looking for, but I wasn’t sure what it was that I was looking for. Suddenly, Gavin inhaled sharply through his teeth, cursing quietly. I went over as quickly as I could to see what was wrong. Turns out, he had simply given himself a paper cut. “Alright, Gavin, let me see it.” “I’m fine, Nines, it’s just a little paper cut.” “Let me see it.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, holding his hand up to me so I could treat the wound. Before I realized what was happening, a drop of blood rolled from Gavin’s hand to a stack of papers below it. I shuddered slightly - it felt like I was being completely rebooted, almost.

**NEW OBJECTIVE: SAMPLE GAVIN REED’S BLOOD**

I didn’t need to sample Gavin’s blood, though. I knew that. I knew everything one person could know about the man. And yet, moments later, Gavin’s finger was in my mouth. Gavin looked at me, shocked, and pulled me into the (currently empty) meeting room.

“What the fuck, Nines?! You can’t just _suck on my finger_ in the _MIDDLE OF THE DAMN PRECINCT_!!”

While he was lecturing me, I was busy not paying attention and savoring the taste and texture of his blood on my tongue. For a moment, I zoned in long enough to explain myself.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I’ve been having the urge to sample random stuff throughout the day. The feeling just started, too…”

Gavin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into Fowler’s office. “The tin can is feeling weird. Something’s up with his programming or something, so I’m gonna take him home.”

The captain simply nodded in response, barely looking up from the file in his hands. As we walked home, as Gavin is too stubborn to purchase a car, we inevitably passed a large group of people, which Gavin had to forcefully drag me past.

When we got home, Gavin gently pushed me towards the couch. “Ok, tin can, _I_ am going to bed. Don’t leave the house for now, we’ll go see Eli in the morning and figure out what the fuck is going on.”

I simply nodded and laid down on the couch, reluctant to even talk. After grabbing onto Cassie to cuddle with her, I went into stasis for the night. 

**November 2nd, 2039 - 2:18am**

**OBJECTIVE: SAMPLE GAVIN REED’S BLOOD**

_What? I already sampled his blood today and I know pretty much everything there is to know about him. What the hell is happening?_

And yet I found myself standing there, in the doorway to the bedroom, simply staring at Gavin as he slept. After 42 minutes, he woke up and noticed me. “Nines? What’re you doing?”

I didn’t speak. I was too scared. I didn’t know what was happening. The last thing I knew, I was in stasis on the couch. What if I had hurt him? What if I had done something I’d regret?

“Nines? What-”

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. It was as if my thirium pump had stopped working. I was terrified.

Gavin glanced at his hand. “Are you still… curious? Like, wanting to sample stuff and shit like that?”

I simply nodded and walked closer, ashamed about how I was acting and angry that I wasn’t in control of my own body. Gavin reached out to cup my cheek, a loving gesture, and, without realizing it, I sank my teeth into his arm. Gavin tried to pull away as I tried to release my hold on his arm but for some reason, I couldn’t move. Both of us were stuck with my teeth in Gavin’s arm, his pulse slowly getting weaker and weaker until it hit me that he was almost dead. Suddenly, I was able to move again and immediately ran into the bathroom, grabbing hydrogen peroxide and bandages.

“Shit, shit, shit. Hang in there, Gavin,” I muttered as I cleaned his wound - _the wound I made on him_ \- and wrapped a bandage around it tightly. All I earned from him was a weak groan. For the next few hours, I barely left his side other than to get fresh bandages and water. I stayed with him as much as I possibly could, monitoring his vitals and making sure he stayed hydrated.

**November 2nd, 2039 - 12:47pm**

When Gavin woke up to see me sitting next to him, he was very clearly scared. His pulse started racing almost as soon as he woke up, and he physically moved away from me. That was when I realized that I had been… crying? When he saw that I had been crying, he moved back towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

“It’s okay, tin can.” His voice was hoarse. I was shaking.

“Gavin, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” I choked out.

“Hey. Your software is fucked up. It’s not your fault.” He hugged me tighter and kissed me on the forehead softly. I was safe. “We’re gonna talk to Lijah later, but for now, we’ll just stay here and chill.”


End file.
